


The First "I love you."

by Jennerz



Category: RDG | Red Data Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just finished reading the light novel and ohmygod, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennerz/pseuds/Jennerz
Summary: They’ve been dating for nearly a year now and each time he sees her, his heart still skips a beat. No matter how many times he chides himself for acting like a goofy lovelorn child, he always becomes more aware of himself whenever he senses her presence.Set in post-canon, one year after the ending of the sixth RDG novel, assuming that Izumiko & Miyuki are still studying at Houjou Academy.
Relationships: Izumiko Suzuhara/Miyuki Sagara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The First "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girl_in_Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_in_Japan/gifts).



> I first watched this anime a few years ago and was utterly disappointed at the lack of fandom content for RDG. I've recently finished reading the translated light novels (translated by the lovely Girl_in_Japan) on tumblr and fell in love with the series again. Once again, I am sad to see the lack of content so looks like I'll have to make my own. HAHA. Dedicating this to the lovely Girl_in_Japan for sparking my interest in this series again ❤

They’ve been dating for nearly a year now and each time he sees her, his heart still skips a beat. No matter how many times he chides himself for acting like a goofy lovelorn child, he always becomes more aware of himself whenever he senses her presence.

And how could he _not_ notice her; over the months she’s become more attuned to her powers, and her ethereal aura effortlessly drew everyone in.

If he didn’t have goals to achieve, he would’ve just up and run away with her – away from prying eyes to a place where the two of them could be themselves, with each other.

When he got lost in these kinds of thoughts, Mayura warned him to not let his jealousy show. Ridiculous, really. If other people were still trying to pursue her, he obviously wasn’t showing his jealousy _enough_.

His worries are always assuaged, however, whenever he sees her walking towards his direction with the same look on her face – flushed cheeks, nervous smile, innocent eyes that immediately light up when she finds the courage to meet his. The look of unadulterated admiration coming from her, only for him.

He has to admit that he’s not the most affectionate person, but he’s always the first to cave into their undeniable pull towards each other. Once she’s close enough, he reaches out to take her hand into his, feeling her small, dainty fingers lace around his own, fitting perfectly in each other’s grasp. After confirming that they are indeed alone, he completely, utterly, lets his defenses crumble. He inclines his head to get a good glimpse of her, but she shyly drops her gaze, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Nonetheless, she leans into his warmth, and it always surprises him how it’s almost second nature that his arms embrace her small frame as if they’re meant to fit there. Doing his best to ignore how idiotic he’s always acting around her, he whispers a greeting in her ear. She tiptoes enough to encircle her arms around his neck and a mental battle ensues in his head on how he really shouldn’t be blushing this much in front of his girlfriend of almost one year. All embarrassed thoughts are quickly pushed aside, however, when she gently breathes his name back into his ear in reply. Content, he pulls her back to his chest and rests his chin on her head.

Likewise, Izumiko relishes in the moment to themselves. She knows him well enough to understand that Miyuki isn’t the showy, affectionate type. Furthermore, he had his own reputation to keep in helping maintain the status quo that their group had so carefully woven. No girl could make such a bright and outstanding student weak or wobbly in the knees.

Not even a literal goddess.

So small gestures, like the way he subtly dips his head to stare at her from afar when they’re among a group of people, or the way he waits for her after every school day to walk her to her dorm, the way he subtly rests a hand on the crook of her waist when they stop before they part ways – it’s enough for her.

But those times when he’s uncharacteristically affectionate or tender? They’re the best. Like the way he currently, absentmindedly tucks some stray strands of hair that came free of her braid behind her ears – the way his hand softly brushes her cheek as he pulls his hand back and returns her hug.

Miyuki seldom smiles. Sure, he puts up the façade for the sake of others, but he rarely ever smiles for himself. To the world, he’s the perfect student who’s destined for greatness and he can’t let that reputation break. But she’s _Miyuki’s_ Izumiko, and the two of them are in love _– or maybe even something that transcends it –_ and after spending so much time with one another, she’s able to read him like the back of her palm. She can read between the lines as easily as she can braid her hair.

And really? Those cheeks blushing a bright red tell her everything.

The boyish run of fingers through his hair, the avoidance of her gaze – all while keeping his fingers intertwined with hers, squeezing them gently to confirm for himself that she’s there and to reassure her that’s he’s there.

She doesn’t expect much. No standard greetings like, “How was your day?”, or, “I’ve missed you.”

No words are needed between them.

Nothing.

Because she knows.

She knows when she feels his grasp on her tighten, his eyes suddenly finding the distance very interesting, awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

Her heart pounds; he does this all the time when he’s nervous and she finds it incredibly endearing.

And there he goes again. His cheeks flush a very becoming shade of red – a bad habit of his he can’t help, he once admitted.

She reassured him that it’s okay. _(Because she secretly loves it about him; loves everything.)_

They reach the entrance to her dorm building too soon, and she pouts as his warmth leaves her. Still, he remains in front of her even if he lets go of their embrace.

“You should get inside and get some rest.” He says, simply for the sake of saying something to try and cover up his sudden shyness.

“Yeah…” she agrees, when a mischievous thought crosses her mind. She’s smiling, and he can’t help but smile back. “But I’d rest better if I get a kiss good night, I think.”

It’s bold of her, she knows. She’s one-hundred percent sure that her cheeks are blushing even redder than his. But being with him as always put her more at ease, and gives her courage to be more daring in times to themselves like these.

He bows to head to hide his amused grin, but she catches him in the act, gently cradling his head in her hands.

_‘Warm...’_ she thinks to herself, as his head tilts to meet her eyes.

He sighs in fake exasperation as he recognizes the teasing glint in her eye. His cheeks are so red; he hopes he can blame it on the cold weather. Gently, he raises his hands to cover her own.

“Well,” he begins. “If it’ll really help you sleep.”

Something changes in his eyes – something rare, something playful. Something he only shows around her, and even then, only rarely does he show her this vulnerable, soft side.

She giggles, the affection in her eyes matching his as she tiptoes and inches closer to Miyuki.

He draws her closer into his arms and bends down so his lips are angled to meet hers.

But before he does, he pauses and breathes out,

“I love you.”

Her eyes widen, and her mouth gapes even wider at his unexpected confession.

A light snow starts to flurry down on them, and Miyuki savors the sight of how utterly adorable she looks, frozen in shock with a huge blush on her face.

In a surge of affection, he closes the distance between them.

Izumiko squawks at the feeling of his lips on her forehead – in embarrassment or indignation, she’s not too sure. Miyuki pulls back, sporting a fierce blush of his own, and is about to pull away to let her get out of the snow and into her dorm, when in a rare display of aggressiveness, she pulls him back in by the front of his jacket. She whispers an ardent, “I love you.”, and finally kisses him.


End file.
